enderversefandomcom-20200214-history
Wit O'Toole
Captain DeWitt Clinton O'Toole, best known as Wit O'Toole, was a U.S. Navy Seal and the commander of the Mobile Operations Police.Earth Unaware He was first introduced in Earth Unaware. History Earth Unaware Wit O'Toole was the captain of the Mobile Operations Police. Wit would often recruit people for the MOPs from different countries. Shortly before the First Formic War, he went to recruit in New Zealand where he tested five men, one of them being Mazer Rackham. O'Toole was tough on Rackham and did not allow him to pass because Rackham did not attempt to escape a torture simulation test O'Toole set up. After finding a new round of recruits, O'Toole went to India for the purpose of training Indian PCs under the command of Khudabadi Ketkar. Before training, Ketkar challenged the MOPs to a game of capture the flag. O'Toole and his new MOP recruits were the infiltration team into the PC base. After successfully getting the flag from Ketkar, they stole a car and drove away. Then they passed the car off to some experienced MOPs, and O'Toole and the new MOPs escaped through the Pavarti river successfully taking the captured flag to their base. O'Toole did not brag by lifting the flag, and the game was over. O'Toole and the other men then took a break by hanging out with the Indian troops at the camp before training the next day. During one training exercise, Wit worked with Lobo, Pinetop and the other new recruits to save a hostage. After taking out the guards, Wit gave temporary command during the exercise to Pinetop who used a peeker to detect where snipers and other guards were. After rescuing the hostage who was played by Calinga, Wit displayed disappointment for how Deen and the other MOPs and PCs played their part as extremists. He went on to explain how the training exercise should be as hard as possible, and the fact that the MOPs were too reliant on technology, so Wit made the new recruits and Deen go into the jungle to be hunted down, with their only weapons being spider round patches. Later, Wit and his men were sent to Indonesia to help fight an Islamic terrorist group known as the Rémesh. During a fight in a local village, the Russian MOP recruit Bogdanovich was killed by snipers. O'Toole and Calinga went to the village to pick up Bogdanovich's body. A day later after posting a video of a burned church online, O'Toole noticed the major news was a diminished ability to communicate in space due to gamma bursts. After reading an article on the issue, O'Toole began to question if the MOPs were prepared for aliens. Wit held a meeting to discuss the issue with the MOPs in Indonesia who at first laughed at the idea. After explaining the need for the MOPs to be trained for any possibility, the MOPs took O'Toole more seriously. Earth Afire As the Formic Scout Ship's landers made impact in China, Wit called his team together to discuss sneaking in to China to help with the disaster. Wit knew the Chinese would not ask for help, so he cut off all communications between his men and the Strategos, who were his commanders. Wit gave all forty of his men the choice to stay or leave for the China mission, but they all decided to go in order to fight the alien threat. Mazer decided to take his men to use the Pakistani-Chinese border to get into China, as the Pakistani border was more lightly guarded than the Indian border with China. In order to gain entry, Wit and his men went to a local dry cleaners to exchange their clothes for non-military clothing. Then his men split off into teams in order to reach the train station. On the way to the train, Wit and Calinga noticed by watching the vid feeds that Mazer Rackham was already helping at one of the Formic lander's disaster sites.Earth Afire Wit's men passed through the Pakistani-Chinese border in order to attack the Formics in China. After their arrival, they made their way south to Changsha, where Wit decided to buy military equipment for their efforts. Wit found Shoshang, who asked for a large sum of money for Wit to buy five Rhinos and any other equipment Wit needed. After buying the equipment, Wit headed towards the one of the Formic landers in southeast China. During their travels, the people heading North on a highway began to panic as six Formics headed up the highway with defoliants. Wit killed the six Formics with his rifle, and he and his men began to calm down the crowd before a Formic troop carrier arrived to pick up the dead bodies. A skirmish ensued between Wit's men and the troop carrier causing the deaths of Averbach, Chi-won, Toejack, and Mangul. Wit then further calmed down the crowd before continuing south with his men. On the way South, Wit encountered more Formics, and he created effective tactics such as baiting to kill them. During his travels, Wit created the website StopTheFormics.net, which he used as a forum to share effective tactics with the world. Eventually, Colonel Turley of the Strategos contacted Wit through the website to warn Wit of the Strategos' disapproval of Wit's action. Wit suggested that Colonel Turley congratulate the Chinese for asking for the MOPs help, which would force the Chinese to accept their help to the world and praise the MOPs. While scouting around the Formic lander, Wit ordered his men to save Mazer Rackham and Bingwen, who had been ambushed by a Formic troop carrier causing the MOPs to reveal their presence to the Formics. In the Rhino Wit criticized Mazer for bringing Bingwen into a warzone, but when Bingwen talked about the Formic tunnels they had scouted. Mazer began to reveal the Chinese drill sledges, which would allow them to attack the lander from underneath and get past the shield. Wit went to the Chinese base Mazer mentioned, where they found three drill sledges and an operational HERC, which they used to carry to drill sledges near the Formic lander. Mazer then trained Wit and Calinga to use the drill sledges in order to attack the Formic lander from underneath. In order to destroy the lander, Wit contacted some of his Chinese associates, who brought him a tactical nuke. During the attack, they took the drill sledges 300 meters below the ground in order to gain the right velocity to attack drill through the bottom of the lander, which turned out to be a problem due to there being a giant air pocket beneath the lander. Wit and Mazer then directed their sledges in a way to burn a hole in the bottom of the Formic lander for Calinga to jump his drill sledge through. However, when Calinga arrived in the lander he was unable to make his way to the Formics, as they had discovered their presence. Wit had to leave, allowing Calinga to sacrifice his life to detonate the nuke. When Wit arrived back above ground, he was greeted by Captain Shenzu's unit, who arrested him for detonating a nuke on Chinese soil. Earth Awakens Wit was taken to a tent outside of Lianzhou for several days, where he was held in custody separate from Mazer. Shenzu eventually picked up Wit and took him to General Sima's office alongside Mazer. Sima condemned Wit and Mazer for detonating the tactical nuke and taking matters into their own hands. Sima also tried to elicit information on who gave Wit the tactical nuke before Sima revealed that Wit's MOPs team had been giving Sima credit for the success against the Formics. The conversation quickly changed to Wit and Mazer trying to convince Sima to play along with the story and to work alongside Wit and Mazer. After Captain Shenzu agreed that Wit's plan was a good idea, Sima agreed to follow their story and accepted the credit for destroying the lander. Sima then gave Wit, Mazer and Shenzu a mission to protect bioengineers as they moved from Lianzhou to the Dragon's Den.Earth Awakens Several soldiers woke up Wit and Mazer the next morning. Shenzu introduced them to Lieutentant Hunyan told them their plan to use the HERC to take a new dozer to the site and rescue a dozer driver in order to clear the remaining path to the Dragon's Den. Lieutenant Hunyan took them to the HERC and gave Wit, Mazer, and Shenzu the supplies they need for their mission. On the way to rescue the surviving dozer driver, they found the remains of the driver of an armed transport driver that was sent to save the remaining dozer driver earlier. The team theorized on why the Formics had removed the intestines of the driver before continuing their mission to save the other dozer driver. When they found the driver, they gave him first aid for any minor injuries and asked what had happened when they encountered the Formics. They then got back on the road using the HERC to guide the dozer driver as a he continued to clear the path. While guarding the dozer, Lieutenant Hunyan warned Wit, Mazer and Shenzu of an impending wave of reinforcements from the Formic scout ship. The group decided to fly up to find information on the movements of the reinforcements. The team discovered that a troop carrier was headed towards the general direction of the Dragon's Den and decided to attack the ship in midair. During the attack, Wit cut a hole in the Formic troop carrier to throw several grenades into the ship, destroying it; however, the HERC took massive damage during the attack and required Mazer to launch the chutes in order the save their lives and the vehicle. Mazer was able to safely land the HERC in a rice field. While Shenzu went to contact the Chinese by radio to learn about the current situation, Wit applied first aid to Mazer and helped inspect the damage done to the HERC. They quickly discovered the HERC was irreparable. When Shenzu came back, Wit and Mazer learned that the convoy and General Sima's forces were decimated. Wit then decided they should contact Dr. Pavar Gadhavi in India in order to have him research a counteragent for the Formic defoliant. Shenzu dissented, due to the need to cooporate with a foreign government, but ultimately agreed since Dr. Gadhavi was the best option for ending the bloodshed. They then traveled to the Shaoguan Air Base, where the found a Goshawk C14 airplane that they could use to fly to India. While Mazer familiarized himself with the controls, Wit and Shenzu looked for supplies in the airbase, which they could use to obtain a goo gun. Wit formulated a plan to attack a Formic lander to obtain the goo gun, but Mazer pointed out the flaws in the plan. They then used the Goshawk to trace and follow a Formic transport, which led them to a refilling station for the defoliant in the mountains. Since the Formics would return to the refilling station, Wit and Shenzu set up a trap using electrodes that successfully disabled the Formics the next morning. The three flew to India, successfully giving the Formic defoliant to Dr. Gadhavi. In India, the government put Wit, Mazer, and Shenzu in a safehouse to discuss what to politically do with them. After a week they were allowed to leave and taken to a government facility where they met with Khudabadi Ketkar, who informed them about the press conference the next day. Ketkar took them to Dr. Gadhavi, who showed them the working counteragent. The next day, Ketkar held a press conference in a military hangar, where he, Dr. Ghadavi, and Shenzu convinced the world that the counteragent worked and that the world needed to unite. Wit, Mazer, and Shenzu went to the Dragon's Den, where they helped command Operation Duck Sauce. While there, Wit contacted the MOPs telling them to meet a Chinese escort 10 clicks southeast of the Dragon's Den. Wit then greeted the MOPs when they arrived on the premises of the Dragon's Den. A couple days later, Wit was called to a mess hall by Mazer after Bingwen had brought a message from Imala Bootstamp and Victor Delgado about the possibility of infiltrating the Formic scout ship. Wit and Mazer agreed that they should attempt to help Imala and Victor attack the Formic ship as it was the best way of turning the tide of the war. The next day, Wit went to say goodbye to Bingwen as he left for military school. Cocktail joked that Bingwen could have Wit's job when he retired, but Wit said Bingwen was too smart to take his job. Wit and the MOPs went to Luna, where they were greeted by Victor and Lem. They then signed liability forms for Juke Limited in case they were harmed in battle. Before leaving for the Valas, Ukko Jukes spoke to the MOPs about unity. On the Valas Victor debriefed the MOPs on the mission. When asking for someone to pilot a ship to attack the plasma nozzles, Imala volunteered. Wit agreed that Imala was a good option to pilot the ship as she was confident in her abilities. Victor then began training Wit and the MOPs how to move around in zero gravity and the various tasks they would be conducting on the Formic scout ship. On the Formic ship, Wit helped cover the gun turrets with wall plating before heading into the bay. In the bay, Wit set up the wire mesh as a trap for the Formics as Mazer arrived. Shorty thereafter several Formics appeared, causing an onslaught of the aliens to appear minutes later. Wit and several of the other MOPs rushed to finish turning the nozzles for Imala. Wit then ordered Mazer and Cocktail to clear a path of escape. Wit and the others made their way to Mazer, who they found bloody. Wit contacted Imala to let her know that she could start flying toward the X on the plasma gun. When they realized the plasma guns would not turn off because all the Formics were dead, Wit volunteered to sacrifice himself and go into the radiation to turn off the plasma guns so Imala could live and the technology on the ship would be preserved. Victor and Mazer both wanted to go in his place, but Wit refused their offers and gave Mazer command despite Mazer not officially being a MOP. Wit then made his way into the radiation-filled corridors after Victor instructed him on what to do at the helm, which was simply turning wheels. In the corridor, Wit felt the radiation 10 seconds after entering. Wit then made his way to the helm with Victor's guidance despite hallucinations of his childhood which distracted him. In the helm, Wit could not find the strength to turn the wheel until Deen began singing an old Navy song with him, which eased Wit's mind mentally. Wit died shortly after finishing his task at the helm. Personality Trivia Quotes References Category:Enderverse Category:Characters Category:Characters introduced in Earth Unaware Category:Mobile Operations Police